Dreaming of You
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: Ginny secretly had always liked Draco Malfoy. Everyone though thought it was Harry since she went out with him for about a week in her fifth year. But Ginny saw beneath the Draco everyone else hated. But this night things are about to change. Ch.12 up!
1. Dreaming Of You

**Summary: **Ginny secretly had always liked Draco Malfoy. Everyone though thought it was Harry since she went out with him for about a week in her fifth year. But Ginny saw beneath the Draco everyone else hated. But this night things are about to change.

**Disclaimer:** the song is called 'Dreaming Of You" By Selena

Dreaming Of You

Ginny loved the night time,after hours. She'd snuck out more then plently of times. "Why couldn't it all be different?" Ginny asked herself. Ginny Weasly was infact in love...but with Draco Malfoy. Ginny began humming a song to herself and before she knew it Ginny was singing it out loud!

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

Ginny shook her head slightly knowing that wasn't possible,but continued.

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been hiding up in the tree careful not to make a sound. He was curious as to why he had seen the Weaslette out here so many times. Draco listened as she spoke aloud "Why couldn't be different." _probably precious Potter_. Draco thought,he was about to show himself when Ginny began to sing. He admired her singing ability,but who was she singing about?

He decided to find out,so he jumped down from the tree landing beside Ginny,who was looking sadly at the ground.

"What's the matter Weasly?Potter's got another girl?" Draco sneered.

_Great!_ Ginny was shocked,nervous,and angry all at once. "Did you h..hear m..me?"

"Yes. I have to compliment you on your singing though." Draco smirked and sat next to her.

"No _Harry _doesn't have a new 'girl'. I..was..just felt like singing." Ginny said feeling herself blush.

"A love song? Get real Weasly. Who was it about?" Draco asked

"you." Ginny whispered

"who?"

"You!." Ginny said so he could hear her and ran to the gardens not wanting to go back inside.

Draco looked completely shocked. Could the yougest Weasly actually _like_ him. He watched as she ran to the gardens,it took him a moment but managed the strength to get up and following her. Draco heard Ginny crying and sat next to her on the bench in the garden. He put an arm around her,never in a million years did Draco imagine he would be doing this.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked. She'd stopped crying but didn't look up.

"I..Did you mean it?" Draco asked quietly.

Ginny looked up at him and nodded. "I've liked you since my 4th year. I saw the Draco inside,you aren't the cold,heartless person everyone thinks. Everyone thought I liked Harry,because I went out with him for a week in my fifth year." Ginny said with a smile at Draco's reaction. Draco couldn't belive what he was hearing.

Draco looked at her for minute then caught her of hand and kissed her gently. Before he could pull back Ginny kissed him back. Draco put his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer. She brought her arms around his neck. After a minute or two they broke away. "amazing." Ginny heard Draco whisper and Ginny nodded with agreement.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up in her room,looking at the time Ginny realized that she was late,and the others would be wondering where she was. As Ginny showered and put on a white T-Shirt,Black jeans,and her white sneakers Ginny remember last night. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself. There was only one way to find out.

As Ginny neared the Great Hall she saw Draco standing in front of one of the open doors. He pulled Ginny aside before she could walk in.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked

"Yeah,I was wondering if it was all a dream." Ginny replied and Draco nodded in agreement. Draco gave her a quick but passionate kiss and walked into the Great Hall. Ginny went in a few minutes later.

* * *

That's when Ginny really woke up,laying on the grass near the lake,realizing it had been a dream after all. She sighed and stood up,Draco would never know unless her dream came true...

* * *

**A/N: I was really bored and this popped into my head after listening to "Dreaming Of You" lol :)**_  
_


	2. This Kiss

**This kiss-Faith Hill**

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss _

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

* * *

Draco Malfoy had walked outside and saw Ginny sleeping on the grass. Draco looked at her curiously for a moment but when she started to wake up left. He had known Ginny to go out after hours,mainly because he did too,never though had he seen her actually sleep outside. "Must've been some night.." Draco thought walking into the Great Hall. 

Seated at the Slytherin Table he was imediatly swarmmed by Pansy Parkison,who in Draco's opinion was the most annoying person on the face of the earth.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked

"Nothing."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't Parkinson. Even if there was I wouldn't tell you!." Draco said angrily as Ginny walked into the Great hall.

* * *

Ginny sat at the Gryfinndor Table and looked at Hermione who was sitting across from her. Hermione was the only person who actually knew that Ginny was in love with Draco. 

"You had another dream didn't you?" Hermione whispered so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear.

"Yeah. It's impossible for me to not like him. I just wished he liked me back." Ginny sighed picking at her plate of eggs.

Hermione patted her on the shoulder. Today was Saturday so there were no classes. "I'll help you think of something. We'll go down to the lake after Breakfast." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny just nodded and glance up at Draco who was trying to get Pansy to stop bothering him. Ginny couldn't help but stiffle a laugh, when she pointed it out to Hermione,she couldn't help but laugh eithier. Which imediatly caught Harry and Ron's attention.

"What's so funny?" they both asked. Ginny and Hermione just shook their heads.

"Just something I remembered one of the girls say in my dorm." Ginny said trying to hold back a smile.

"Whatever." Ron said and he and Harry went back to talking about the upcoming Slytherin vs. Gryfinndor match next week.

* * *

Draco had had enough of Pansy and told her that he was going back to the common room for awhile,but in reality he was going back outside. Sitting down by the lake Draco saw a powder blue notebook with Ginny's name on it. He picked it up and opened to the first page. 

_I don't know why i like him,it's against all my family rules. Ron and Harry would go crazy. Hermione only know I like Draco...for now. _

_But I see beneth the Draco everyone else does..._

Draco closed the book imediatly. Could the Weasette actually like him? That sounded impossible to him,but that's what it said in bold black letters. He saw Hermione Ginny coming and put the book back before they could see him,but it was to late for that...Ginny saw him. She ran up to him and glared down. "How much did you read?"

"What if i said I didn't read anything?" Draco smirked

"Then I'd say your lying. How much did you read?" She asked again

"The first line and a half of the first page." Draco said looking at her shocked face. "Yes Weaslette I know you like me. Is that why you were sleeping outside?" he half said half sneered.

"Maybe..Well...Yes..but how did you know?" Ginny asked sitting down with Hermione next to her.

"Before I came to Breakfast I saw you asleep. I know you normally come out after hours but I didn't know you slept out here." Draco said with a smirk

"I don't. I didn't mean too." Ginny snapped.

Draco just smirked and stood up,walking away. In the back of his mind though Draco wondered how it was possible for Ginny to like him..._I'll have to talk to her...alone. _He thought walking to the Slytherin Common Room

* * *

That Night

"I can't belive he knows! I can't belive it!" Ginny kept muttering.

"Gin will you calm down. Sure Draco knows now,but we could always use a mind wiping charm on him." Hermione said.

"Hermione you don't understand! I'm _glad_ he knows I like him. A lot better than telling him face to face." Ginny said. They were in the Gryfinndor Common Room sitting on the couch. Thankfully Harry and Ron had detention with Snape so they were there.

"Maybe you should write to him.." Hermione suggested,and that's when Draco's midnight black owl swopped inside and landed on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was startled but carefully untied the note a read it:

_meet at the Lake tonight after hours...alone._

_Draco_

Ginny read aloud. Hermione smiled."Maybe he wants to talk about it." she said. Ginny smiled and stood up the owl had already gone.

"I have two hours,and Harry and Ron will be back any minute now." Ginny said quickly folding and hiding the note in her pocket. Just as she did that Harry and Ron walked inside,right away telling them all about detention.

"First he makes us scrub the floors,THEN we have to clean the culdrons. But you know what the worst part was?" Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads,and Ron answered. "Malfoy was watching the WHOLE time! I don't know why he was there but he had that annoying smirk on his face!"

They were going to say more when Ginny interuppted. "I'm feeling really tired so I'm going to head up to bed." and hurried up the stairs.

Ginny went through her trunk and pulled out a Green T-shirt and Black jeans.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Draco Malfoy leaned against a tree waiting for Ginny to show,he was just about to give up when he saw her coming.

"Sorry I'm late,Harry and Ron didn't go to bed for awhile." Ginny said

"No problem. When did you first start liking me?" he asked suddenly

Ginny blushed."Uh...Fourth Year." she said quietly.

"Wow,you did a pretty good job of keeping it." Draco said cupping her chin. His face was only inches away from hers.

"Yeah." she whispered and when she said that he kissed her,but before he could pull away she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: R&R. Alot of people wanted me to make this into a story instead of a one shot so hears the second chapter :)**


	3. If I'm Not In Love

_If Im not in love with you  
What is this Im going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If Im not in love with you  
_

_If I'm Not In Love-Faith Hill_

Harry Potter stood at his window in the Boy's Dormitory,with a furious look on his face. He watched as the shadows of Ginny and Draco fused and then seperated after a minute. After watching a few more minutes he laid down thinking up some way to find out what the heck was going on. Harry sighed and closed his eyes to a long restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ginny was happier than usual,her roommate Lizzy noticed this. 

"Why so happy? Is it about Harry." Lizzy asked

"No way. I'm so over him." Ginny said still smiling

"Then what is it?"

"You'd hate me and tell Ron and Harry if I told you."

"No I wouldn't!" Lizzy said as they both changed.

Ginny finished dressing into a Red T-Shirt and Pink shorts. She just shook her head and headed down to the common room where a very angry looking Harry sat. Ginny wondered if he knew,but just shook it off and went down to Breakfast. Harry didn't even seem to notice she'd come down stairs.

* * *

"Hermione what's up with Harry?" She asked sitting beside Hermione. 

"No clue. He refused to come down to Breakfast with Ron and I."

"Wow. He seemed really angry too."

They both looked at eachother for a moment thinking the same thing._ Did Harry see?

* * *

_

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room cursing himself. "Why did I kiss her?" he asked,then he came to the answer._Because I liked it. That's why. _How could he've let this happen. Draco had to admit Ginny was different, from her brothers,but could he really like her? _Yes..No.._

He didn't know what to think anymore. Why? was the only question he wanted to know the real answer to...Why. Draco headed down to the Great Hall,happy that Pansy had found someone else to annoy to death. He caught Ginny's eye for a breif second and sat down at the Slytherin Table.

"Draco..Are you ok?" Blaise asked

"Yeah...why?"

"Because your staring at the Weaslette." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco hadn't actually been focusing on her. Okay..well maybe he had. Draco was silent and looked down. Blaise just shook his head a continued eating.

* * *

"Why is Malfoy staring at you Gin?" Ron asked curiously. 

"What?..Oh I don't know." Ginny said giving Draco a curious glance."Well..I'm done I have to get my things together." Ginny said and left.

Ginny found Harry looking alot less angrier,which was a very good thing.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said walking over to the table near the window to get her Potions book.

"Hey.." Harry said somewhat distracted

"You ok? You don't seem...yourself." Ginny said sitting beside him.

"I'm fine..really...I'd better get my stuff classes start soon." Harry said getting up and walking away. He knew something. Ginny could feel it.

* * *

While Snape dragged on about the potion they were going to make today,Ginny was thinking about last night. She still couldn't belive it was more than dream. 

"Ms.Weasly! Stop day dreaming and begin working!" Snape said slapping the desk. Ginny looked up startled and just shook her head walking to the cabinet for her ingredients. She tried following the instructions best she could but it ended in the same result...

"That's the third time you've had a potion blow up in your face Ms.Weasly! You have one weeks detetion!" Snape yelled. Many people laughed or snickered,but Ginny just sunk into her chair.

"Class Dismissed." Snape said. Ginny gathered her stuff and hurried to the door."Right after dinner Ms.Weasly!" Snape called after her. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she walked out the door. "Bloody Git!" she muttered looking down at floor.

She almost walked into Draco but he moved out of the way just in time,but Ginny didn't seem to notice. _Snape_ Draco thought with a smirk and continued walking to Potions.

* * *

Snape held Draco back after class ended. "Draco,for a week you are to work with Ms.Weasly right after dinner on making Potions. She's a disgrace to my class,the least she could do is not have a potion blow up in her face." Snape said 

Draco groaned inwardly but sighed and nodded. "Fine." he muttered and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and encourged me to turn "Dreaming Of You" into more then a oneshot! There will be more..ofcourse :)**

**R&R**


	4. To Be Near You

_Are you just a habit  
Or some kind of addiction  
Can't seem to get you out of my system  
What good have you done to me  
Feels so stuck like glue  
Turn the pages in my head if its only you I don't care I would do anything to be near you  
I would go anywhere to be near you_

_To Be Near You-By Victoria_

Ginny walked into the Potions class after Dinner with an annoyed look on her face. "Ah...Ms.Weasly. Your detention is not so much as work as it is practicing. Mr. Malfoy will be teaching you how to make potions correctly..or atleast so they don't blow up in your face." Snape said as Draco walked inside.

"You will start with todays potion." Snape said and left the room.

"Git." Ginny mumbled walking over to the culdron while Draco got the ingredients.

"I can't belive I agreed to this." Draco whispered looking up at the board."Luck potion." he said aloud turning to Ginny. "Begin."

Ginny started knowing Draco was watching carefully to see what mistakes she was making. After a while he said"That's it"

"What's it?"

"Why it blew up in your face Weaslette. Your putting in to many clover leaves. It calls for five not ten. Can't you read?" Draco sneered pointing to the board. Ginny could feel her self blushing and inside felt hurt. _Didn't that kiss mean anything to him?_ Ginny thought before seperating the ten clovers and putting five in.

* * *

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked back at the Gryfinndor Common Room. The three were sitting and talking about their day.

"Nothing...Why?"

"Yes there is,Harry I've known you since our first year. I can tell somethings wrong."

"Fine! There is something wrong." Harry said after a moments silence.

"Did Snape give you extra detention?" Ron asked

"No,it's worse. it has to do with Ginny.." He was going to say more but Hermione cut in.

"Did you...see?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I did." Harry said angrily. Ron gave them both a look as if to say 'What's going on?'

Hermione answered them. "Ginny left her diary outside and caught Draco reading it. later on he sent an owl telling her to meet him by the lake after hours. She did and they talked,and...kissed."

"What the hell!" Ron yelled making the whole common room stare. Harry gave him a death glare and Ron imediatly calmed down still red in the face and fuming.

* * *

About an hour later Ginny walked up to the common room only to be greeted by a fuming Ron,angry Harry,and Hermione who gave her a sorry look.

"H..Hi guys..." Ginny said nervously as she neared them.

"Genevera Molly Weasly! You are in so much trouble!" Ron yelled,thankfully no one came running down stairs.

"I guess you know now. Harry before you can say anything I had a feeling you already knew. I just didn't say anything." She said looking at Harry. Which of course caught him by surprise. "Now I had the worst detention in the history of detentions! So could we talk about this tomorrow?" Ginny asked pleadingly. After awhile of thinking it over Harry and Ron agreed sitting down so Ginny could tell the three about her detention.

"So I get there and Snape tells me Malfoy's going to be teaching ME potions after dinner for an entire week! He walks in a few minutes later Snape leaves and I get to work on that luck potion we did today. THEN he starts critizing me left and right! God it was horrible!" Ginny complained.

"Harsh..but if you both kissed,didn't it mean a thing to him?" Hermione asked curiously

"I wanted to ask him,but with him critizing me I had no chance to. Belive me I'm going to ask him tomorrow night.

* * *

**The Next Night(Sorry I skipped her entire day,just wanted to get to the point lol)**

**Ginny's POV**

I walked in the Potions room for another horrible detention with Draco waiting for me. "About time Weasly." Draco sneered

_what a git_. I thought angrily walking over to the culdron and looking over the ingredents. "Doxycide" I mumbled

"Nice to know your not completely daft." Draco sneered again. What is it with him and smirking or sneering all the time? Merlin it's annoying!

"Unlike you.I have a life" I snapped at him and opened my potions book to start making the potion when he caught me by complete surprise. Right there at that very moment Draco Malfoy kissed me! Talk about weird,I know that I have a complete and total crush on him but..still!

**Draco's POV**

I don't know what came over me,I just kissed her. I'm supposed to hate her not kiss her randomly. Especially when I'm supposed to be teaching the git Potions...Not Good. Ginny pulled away with a look of shock on her face.

"What was that for?"

"I'm...Sorry I don't know what came over me." I replied looking down at the floor.

"It's ok Draco...Just one question."

"What?" I asked looking up. What she asked caught me on the spot.

"Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" Of course I knew she was talking about that night by the lake. Which I still had yet to come up with an answer to myself.

"Well..Uh..I..I don't know. I still can't come up with an answer for myself. I liked it..alot. But I also hate myself for it." I said feeling myself blush. Ginny was in complete shock,then she laughed!

"Nethier can I..." She was going to say more but Snape walked in and she started the potion and I pretended to critize her.

* * *

"Well I asked him and like myself he didn't know what he felt." Ginny was telling Hermione about her detention while she helpped her catch up on Homework that night. Harry and Ron had gotten detetion in Herblogy so they weren't back yet.

"I can't belive Snape was so daft as to not realize you were just starting the potion." Hermione laughed.

"Well nethier could we but he didn't even notice us. All Snape did was come in grab a book and walk out." Ginny said rolling up the peice of parchment that had her finished Herbology report on it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. R&R :)**


	5. Unbelievable

**A/N: I will give you an overview of the this chapter: Ginny really wants Draco to say he loves her,but when she sees him snogging Pansy her heart breaks. So shes in a hidden corridor nearby and starts singing. When Draco hears her song he realizes that she saw him and Pansy. What can he do now? When the time comes and Draco tells Ginny those three words what can she do? And know this isn't another of her dreams lol :)**

_It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be. _

_Unbelievable-By Craig David  
_

Draco Malfoy woke up to Blaise Zabini shaking him. "What the hell Blaise?" He said sitting up.

"You over slept Potions starts in fifteen minutes." Blaise smirked.

"Damn!" Draco yelled hurrying into the shower which took five minutes. Dressed gathered up all his book and quickly combed through his hair which usually took fifteen minutes.(lol I made that part up) Blaise was laughing when Draco finally was ready.

"Wow and two minutes to spare run!" Blaise yelled as Draco hurried out the door,and fell to the floor laughing,you see It was Friday but the staff was having a meeting that would take up most of the day and apparently Draco didn't keep very good count of the days. Ten minutes later a very angry looking Draco Malfoy walked in the door. "Zabini your going to pay for that!" he yelled.

* * *

Ginny Weasly was just getting up when she heard Ron and Hermione having another row downstairs._ Merlin they're loud!_ Ginny thought as she showered and changed into a Maroon T-Shirt and Matching slacks. Walking down stairs she meet a crying Hermione going up.

"'Mione what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Ron...Well me and Ron were secretly dating,and we were going to tell you all as a surprise but then this morning I caught him snogging that Lavender prat!" Hermione sobbed. Ginny gave her a hug.

"I'll straighten him out,don't worry." ginny whispered and let Hermione go upstairs while she walked over to Ron and Lavender who were once again making out.

"Ron your pathetic!" Ginny said and they look up at her embarrased and startled. "We need to talk Ron." she said pulling him over to a corner.

"What the hell are you thinking! You just broke up with Hermione and now your snogging that prick!" Ginny yelled quietly pointing over to lavender.

"It's my life and I can do what i want!" Ron quietly yelled back

"And That includes Break 'Miones heart!" Ginny said and walked out of the common room. Little did she know her day was about to get worse.

* * *

Ginny quietly gasped as she saw Draco and Pansy making out in a dark corner near the Potions Room. "What the hell." she muttered. Feeling herself about to cry Ginny quietly ran to a nearby hidden corridor. She sank to the floor and for some reason began to sing.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

* * *

Little did she know a certain Malfoy was lurking near the corridor after his "make out session" with Pansy and feeling something he hadn't in a long time...sadness. Draco knew Ginny had seen Pansy and himself. After awhile he could hear Ginny's sobs and decided to make him self known.

"Ginny? I'm..sorry you saw me and Pansy." he whispered

Ginny jumped up angry and startled. "You know Draco! I think I found your answer to my question! That kiss didn't mean a flipping thing to you!" Ginny yelled and walked away leaving Draco stunned and hurt. That kiss had ment something to him,but how could he prove it to her...

* * *

**Detention That Night**

Detention started out as always,Ginny looked over the ingredients opened her potions book and began to make the assigned potion. The only problem was Draco wasn't critizing her as usual he seemed..distracted. That worried Ginny but she didn't show it,after all she was still furious as ever for that afternoon. Then when she was halfway through the potion and Draco still hadn't critizied her she looked at him.

"Malfoy are you ok?" She asked which seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh..yeah..why?" he asked shoaking his head

"Because you haven't critized me once yet and I'm almost finished...'

"Well.." Draco said looking over the potion. "It seems fine to me." He said not looking up at Ginny once.

"oh...' Was all Ginny could say and got back to work. Amazingly the Potion didn't blow up in her face which was a very good sign. Ginny gathered up her stuff and headed out the door when she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "What?" Ginny snapped

"Look..Ginny I'm sorry..I really am. That kiss by the lake. It did mean something to me." Draco said looking into her eyes.

"If it did you wouldn't have been snogging Parkinson." Ginny said quietly

"It was the only way she will get off my case. She was asking why I kept staring at you..i had to do something." Draco said which made Ginny look shocked. Then found the courage to answer.

"That's why I always felt someone was watching me..." Ginny said more as a thinking out loud then an answer. Then Draco said something impossible...

"I love you Ginny." he said and kissed her gently. Looking at him surprised for a moment Ginny turned and fled. This was so unbelievable.

Harry was still up when Ginny got back,her

* * *

mind swarming with what Draco said '_I love you_' those three simple words ment so much to her. She sat next to Harry who looked like he'd been thinking hard. "Hey." Ginny said brinign harry out of his thoughts.

"Hey Ginny. How was detention?"

"Boring" Ginny said dully. She didn't want Harry to know what Draco had told her.

"It always is."

"So how's Hermione holding up?" Ginny asked

"Ok..She still won't talk to Ron more less look at him. Ron..well I think he feels bad but..not bad enough." Harry said with a smile and Ginny laughed quietly.

"I'll bet within two weeks they'll be back together." Ginny said standing up.

"I wouldn't doubt it." he said and they both went their seperate ways to go to bed.

* * *

"You WHAT!" Blaise was yelling at Draco in Draco's Head Boy room. "That's...That's just sick and wrong!"

"I know ok! But I do Blaise. She really does..or did..see me as more then everyone else did!" Draco argued back. Draco had finally told Blaise about Ginny right up to the part where he said I love you. Now they were fighting over it.

"Maybe she does but so do I and you don't see me going around saying I love you to you1"

"That's because we're...Well atleast I'm not." Draco said with a smirk.

"What the...Hey! I am not gay!" Blaise said angrily.

"Well good night Blaise. I need to...think." Draco said pushing him out of the room.

"Sure..Right..Whatever!" Blaise yelled and walked away.

Draco laid on his bed and closed his eyes. What had driven him to say that? He knew that inside he loved her but, what the hell drove him to say it out loud? Man things were going to be akward for the next three day of detention.

* * *

**A/N: I want atleast two reviews for this chapter before i start the 6th one. :) R& R**


	6. Always On My Mind

_Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind _

_Always On my mind-By Brandy_

**One Week Later: Friday**

If you knew Ginny very well you could tell that over the past week and a half she hadn't been herself. Always muttering or staring off into space, and worst of all she was getting behind on homework and her grades were slipping. This was all because of those three fateful words Draco Malfoy had said to her '_I love you'_. Ginny had been avoiding him whenever she could,even though Draco was always watching her and her life begin to come crashing down. Now Hermione and Ginny were alone in the commonroom in their free period..Harry and Ron had to spend theirs with Snape in detention.

"Ginny. You have to stop thinking about Draco! he's ruining your life,even he can tell that!Your going to flunk this year Ginny! Try talking to him atleast." Hermione was saying and Ginny knew she was right,but it was so hard. Why did he make her feel this way? Even Harry couldn't do that!

"I know 'Mione,but it's just hard to okay! He's always on my mind,and I want to tell him I love him back because I do,but I..oh Hermione I don't know what to do!" Ginny said and burst into tears. hermione hugged her tight and whispered. "I think I do."

* * *

It was around 2 AM and Draco was up late doing Homework when Harry's owl flew in. He was curious and untied the note and read it.

_'Meet ginny and I by the gardens tomorrow after lunch. As you can tell her life is falling apart and you both really need to talk. Draco I know you hate seeing her like this aswell as Harry,Ron,and all of Ginny's friends. So please..be there_

_Hermione'_

Draco nodded for the owl to leave and set the note on his desk and changed into his PJ's and feel into a long restless sleep.

Blaise woke Draco up the next morning with a worried look on his face. "Draco you have to see this." he said pulling Draco out of bed and outside where a group of people had already gathered. What Draco saw woke him up completely. The laying unconcious on the ground was Ginny Weasly. She had deep cuts all over her arms and legs.

Draco rused to her side ignoring all the surprised gasps.

"Ginny..Ginny please wake up!" he whispered anxiously as he held her. "Blaise! Get Madame Pompfrey..NOW!" he yelled.

A few minutes later Madame Pompfrey hurried through the crowd and to Ginnys's side. She took out her wand,flicked it,and a stretcher appeared underneath Ginny and she floated away. The group slowly broke away untill it was only Draco,Blaise,and Hermione left.

"Draco I.." Hermione began but Draco cut in.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't told her I loved her none of this would've happened!" he yelled

"Draco calm yourself! You know that you didn't mean for this to happen." Blaise said putting an arm around him.

"Draco...I'm sorry. Last night..Ginny told me that she wanted to tell you she loved you. it was just to hard for her to come out and actually say it." Hermione said looking at him sadly. Draco lifted his head to look at Hermione.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I woke up in the Hospital Wing that night. I was still alive? How was that possible...Unless...Damn him! I was going to say something but the voices of Harry,Draco,Hermione,and Ron came into hearing.

"Draco didn't do this to Ginny!" Hermione was yelling

"How do you know 'Mione!" Harry yelled back

"Will you both just listen for a flippin minute!" Draco's voice yelled and everything was silent. The hermione began to speak.

"Draco told Ginny he loved her that night Harry was the only one up. She told me all about it the next day. Ginny couldn't figure out what to do,that's why she was like this. You see..Last night Ginny told me she wanted to tell Draco she loved him back,but didn't know how to come right out and say it. Then this morning I saw her laying there while I was getting dressed...I guess that it just over whelmed her" Hermione explained. When was someone going to notice I'm awake? Then I heard something that I just had to laugh at. There was a giant crash,Harry and Ron had both fainted. Wow never knew Harry was one for fainting.

I saw Madame Pompfrey go to help bring them over to a bed on eathier side of me. Great,I hope i won't have to stay here long...Oh here comes Draco.

Draco took a seat inb a chair beside me,he held my hand and I imediatly felt sorry for what I had done,but Hermione was right everything had overwhelmed me.

"Ginny..I'm sorry for all of this." Draco whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry for Draco. I should have told you but I was just so shocked and couldn't think straight." After a minute of silence I let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..I was just thinking how I never imagined you to be one to say things like I love you. Apparently harry and Ron are that same."

"Yeah. Potter's face went blank then he fainted. Same with your brother." Draco said with a smile. I love that smile,it's so much better than that stupid smirk. There was a long silence between us. Harry and Ron were coming around,I seriously hoped that they would faint again.

"Draco.." I said

"Yeah Gin?"

"I..I really do love you. In my diary if you look in the last few pages I have Mrs. malfoy written all over them." I said with a laugh at Draco's face. "Obsessive..I know."

"Yeah really Gin." Draco laughed.

* * *

Ginny got out the next day,her cuts were now invisible,Harry and Ron were now fuming to no end. Ranting and yelling every chance they got,but Ginny always put up a silencing charm so she could hear them. Right now Ginny was sitting by the lake with Draco,thankfully Hermione was covering for her..

"I still can't belive that those two prats are still yelling about it."

"Belive me Draco,I'll be hearing abour this for the rest of my life. Or atleast untill the end of this year." Ginny laughed. Draco put his arm around Ginny with a smile. He loved that they were dating..well secretly atleast,only Hermione knew about it. They still had to pretend that they hated eachother,even though harry and Ron knew they were faking it,they never told anyone because, they didn't want to hurt Ginny.

"I still wish that we didn't have to hide like this. It's so unfair that people just can't except it." ginny said looking up at Draco.

"So do I Ginny,but I mean look at us. We come from to different families, different sides.." Draco said with a sigh,

"I know. I know."

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

Ginny was walking to Herbology when she saw something that broke her heart. Draco was making out with a girl..and it wasn't any Slytherin. it was some ravenclaw! Ginny held back her tears,filling with anger and hurried to Herbology. She wasn't really paying attention,but tried to concentrate.

That night when she met Draco after Dinner she got right infront of him. "Draco Malfoy! I'm going to kill you!" she said through clenched teeth.

* * *

**A/N: I shall leave you hanging untill ch. 7 lol :) R&R**


	7. Cry

**A/N: Bet you weren't excpecting that ending to chapter sixGrins evily lol**

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

_Cry- By Faith Hill_

"W..What do you mean?" Draco asked nervously

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and that ravenclaw bint,Not even two days and you can't keep your hands of another girl. Draco...We're through!" Ginny said and walked away feeling the tears run down her face as she left. "I knew it was to good to be true." she whispered running back into the Gryfinndor COmmon Room,leaving Draco just standing there watching her.

* * *

"Ginny what's wrong!" Harry said and jumped up seeing her. Hermione and Ron turned around and looked in shock to see Ginny crying. 

"I..Want..To talk..To Hermione." she choked out and Hermione walked over and gave her a hug. "Come on Gin." Hermione said leading her into her room.

"What happened Ginny?" Hermione asked sitting down on her bed with Ginny beside her.

"I knew it was to Good to be true! I saw Draco kissing some RavenClaw on my way to Herbology today. Then just now he played dumb with me!I broke it off,I don't want to see him or his face ever again!" Ginny yelled,tears still stained her face.

Hermione looked shocked,after what he said when they brought Ginny to the hospital wing,when he told Ginny he lvoed her. Was it all just a big lie? Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this. She hugged Ginny tight and looked at her. "Ginny,all i ask is that you don't do what you did the first time."

* * *

"What the hell Draco! Your...I mean I can't belive I'm going to say this because it pains me so much. Even **_I_** wouldn't do that to the Weaslette!" Blaise told Draco who was sitting on his bed not look effected at all. 

"Look Blaise,this stuff happens. She'll be crawling back in a week. Meanwhile I've had my eye on that Ravenclaw..." Draco said

"You don't get it do you! Man you told the Weasl you loved her! Then just turning and making out with some random girl! That's just wrong. I'm outta here." Blaise said slamming the door behind him. Draco hadn't givin it much thought. The Weasly was hot but,she was just another girl that's all...right?

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny fell asleep in my room on the couch,but I stayed up thinking. Why did Draco do this? Maybe Blaise would know. I took out some parchment and wrote:

_Blaise we need to talk_

_Hermione_

I sneaked out of the common room and went up to the owlery and sent the message with Harry's owl. "Blaise Zabini. Slytherin Boys Dormitory" I whispred and Hedwig took off. Draco was going to pay for what he did...big time. Ginny was my best friend besides Harry and Ron and I let her go through with this. i knew it was wrong to trust that git! I was back in my room sitting at my desk when harry's owl came through the open window.

_Where and when?_

was all the letter said. I'd better get this over with now.

_Great Lake. Ten minutes_

I gave Hedwig an owl treat and tied the letter to her leg and she took off back to Blaise.

* * *

**Blaise POV**

When Hermione sent me the message I knew it was about Draco right away. I agree we needed to talk,so here I am sitting by the Great Lake watching her come closer.

"Hey." I said when she was close enough.

"Hey Blaise. We really need to talk."

"I know about Draco."

"Yes. Why'd he do that to Ginny?"

"Beats me. Even I said I wouldn't do that to her,or any other girl for that fact. he's such a sleeze. I mean he talked about The Weaslette..I mean Ginny like she was..Pansy or something!" I said seeing Hermione's shocked and angry face.

"He's going to pay big time." Hermione said

"Yeah he is...You see that ravenclaw Ginny saw him with was my cousin. Apparently she likes him alot and Draco being..well..Draco went after her. So if I...We could get her to dump him infront of everyone he would be totally humiliated." Wait a second! Did I just call the Weaslette by her first name? What's wrong with me!

"Good idea. We can talk more about it tomorrow,it's starting to freeze out here" hermione said and hugged herself. She was right,Winter was on its way in about a month or two Winter break would be here.

"Sure." I said with a smile and we walked back up to the castle. Hermione gave me one last smile before we went our seperate way.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning in Hermione's room. She couldn't get the picture of Draco and that Ravenclaw out of her head. She slowly got up,Hermione wasn't in sight. "Must've already gotten up." Ginny muttered walking to her dormitory and opening the door. She showered and dressed into cream colored pants,a black blose and black boots. Ginny tied her hair in a ponytail,slipped on her Gryfinndor robes and headed downstairs to breakfast. 

The trio waved to her when she walked in,Ginny caught Draco staring at the stupid Ravenclaw bint again. "jerk" she muttered sitting down.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh..nothing. I was just thinking..." Ginny said taking a peice of toast and nibbling it.

"Are you sure Gin?" Ron asked

"I said yes already! I'm just not feeling very hungry." Ginny half said half snapped.

"Sorry..i was just making sure." Ron said and continued to eat.

**Blaise POV**

I watched Ginny for a moment who was glaring at Draco. Apparently 'Mione hadn't told her about the plan, good thing too. My cousin,that Ravenclaw Draco liked so much named Millie wouldn't hear of it. She told me she loved Draco to much to do such a horrible thing. Even after I told her about what he did to Ginny!

_flashback_

_"But he cheated on Ginny with you!" I said shocked_

_"I don't care Blaise! Draco would never do such a thing to me!" Millie yelled and left me standing there in the empty common room.._

_end flash back_

I just hope things go ok from here..as far and Ginny not trying to kill Draco...

* * *

**A/N: Ch. 8 will be up soon! Here is a picture of Ginny and one of Millie:**

**Ginny(in her outfit she wore to breakfast): http/i27. http/i27. know the faces look the same because of the doll maker I used but there they are! R&R :)**


	8. I Can't Live With Out You

**A/N: I will be adding other characters throught the rest of the story. When I do at the end of the chapter there will be a link that will show you what the girls I add look like.(The doll maker I use can't make guys)**

**Disclaimer: I own Millie,Kara,Cindy,and Robert

* * *

**

_I can't live without you, heaven knows I really tried  
Girl there's something wild about you, and it won't let me say goodbye  
Girl you drive me crazy, I don't know what to do  
Every night I keep on losing sleep_

_I can't live without you-By Bad Company_

It's been two months,now it's the day before Christmas Break and Ginny and Draco have slowly gone back to the way things were before Draco knew about the diary. Ginny had moved on...almost. She just had to throw away her diary with all those things about Draco in it. Draco was now dating Millie,and was over Ginny totally...or so Ginny thought.

The truth was Draco tried and tried but he couldn't get Ginny out of his mind. Draco tried hard to forget her,of course he never told Blaise that or Millie. Millie was a great girl but Ginny was the one for him. He knew it. Though again he wouldn't tell Blaise or anyone that. Draco felt regret for what he'd done it wasn't right,and he knew that before he did it too.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I was over him! Finally I was over him! But of course just when I'm over him he comes back. Prat! I was just walking to the Great Hall when he stops me. This was my chance to get him back for what he did! We were right at one of the doors sopeople could hear us if we talked loud enough.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked irritably

"Ginny..Listen. I'm sorry for what I did. No matter how hard I try I can't get over you." Draco said. What a jerk! He thinks with that I'm going to take him back!

I felt anger rising,this was it. "DRACO MALFOY! I would never take you back for anything! Not after what you've done to me! YOU think I'm so stupid I'd take you back with just that one little scentence! I'm OVER O-V-E-R OVER YOU! For GOOD! Now good-bye _Malfoy_" I screamed and left through the crowd. A giant crowd had formed thanks to me and now whispers were going all aaround about Draco. Some people even congratulated me,and what surpirsed me most was the PANSY Parkinson, The girl who'd been all over Draco conragtulated me! That was unexpected.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I can't belive what Ginny did! Of course i deserved it but she drew the crowd on purpose. Ok..i admit I deserved that to,but what I still can't belive is that Parkinson actually congratulated her! Millie was great though,she stood by my side. This is why I'm dating her. She's great. Still my heart was filled with regret.

Why did the Weaslette mean so much to me? Well it's Christmas break tomorrow and I'm going to meet Millie's parents. Hopefully that will take me mind off her.

The next morning after that fateful event Ginny was alot happier and finally threw away the diary. She was in the girls dormitory talking to Hermione while she packed to go home. Hermione was helping her.

"I can't belive how brave you were yesterday Ginny." Hermione said

"Neathier can I! But I finally got back at the git." Ginny exclaimed putting the last of her robes away and closing the trunk.

"Well Harry and Ron are more impressed then angry which is always a good thing." Hermione laughed and Ginny joined.

**Two Hours Later**

Ginny and the trio stood infront of the Weasly Burrow. The warm air hit them when they walked inside. So much better than the freezing cold outside. Mrs. Weasly hugged them all. "Oh I'm so glad your all here!" she exclaimed and everyone went up to unpack their stuff. "Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Mrs. Weasly called up the stairs.

Knowing Mrs. Weasly everyone knew it would be more like a feast then a normal dinner. hermione and Ginny unpacked their stuff in Ginny's room when a black owl appeared at her window. Surprised Ginny opened the window slightly,untied the letter,and the owl took off. "What does it say?" Hermione asked.

_"Dear Ginny,_

_I ment it yesterday when I said I was sorry and can't get over you. I really do regret everything I've done._

_Love,_

_Draco"_

Ginny just crumpled up the letter and threw it into her garbage can.

"Ginny! I think Draco means it. If he didn't why would he try again?" hermione asked

"Even if he did,who's to say he won't do it again!" Ginny said when Mrs.Weasly called them done for dinner.

* * *

Millie was introducing Draco to her family.

"This is My mom,Kara,my dad Robert,and my sister Cindy." Mille said and Draco shook each of their hands. Cindy was two years older then Millie.

"It's great to meet you all. Millie's told me alot about you." Draco said,but inside he was nervous. Everyone knew he was Lucius Malfoys father so he wasn't sure they'd except him.

"It's lovely to meet you Draco." Kara said with a smile.

"Yes. We're glad our Millie has found someone who will care for her." Robert said.

Cindy nodded with a smile and went back to the kitchen,to finish up dinner. Thankfully for Draco Blaise would be coming over the next day. "Oh and Draco. You and Blaise shall be sharing the room next to Millie's." Kara called as Millie and Draco went upstairs.

**That Night**

Draco was up writing a list of things he'd done and the reasons why. Everyone else was asleep,and he decided to make this list. Most of the reasons were 'for my entertainment' or 'because I felt like it'.

Millie walked in and over to him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously

"Oh..You startled me. Just writing a list." Draco said looking up at her with a smile.

"Hmm..ok. I couldn't sleep and I saw the light on in your room. So I decided to come in." Millie said sitting on the bed.

"That's fine. I couldn't sleep eathier."

"It's because of Ginny..isn't it."

"well..yeah kinda. Listen Millie your a great girl and I like you alot...but It's just hard." Draco said with a sigh

"That's ok Draco. It takes time for these things you know that,I know that. Ginny just can't appreactiate she lost something so good." Millie said with a smile

"No I can't" Draco murmured to himself,thankfully Millie didn't hear

* * *

Ginny couldn't sleep,why wouldn't that prick get out of her head. She didn't like him anymore! Not after what he did to her. Ginny even gladly excepted when Harry asked her on a date to Hogsmead,so she should be thinking about Harry NOT Draco..right? Ginny stood up at took the note out of the trashcan. Could Draco really have ment what he said? "Of course not" Ginny whispered to herself but tucked the note under her pillow and went to sleep.

Hermione watched her with a smile though she didn't let Ginny know she was up. Hermione really wished that Ginny would come to her senses and talk to Draco._I know just what to do...I just hope it works._ Hermione thought. Ginny's date with Harry was in to days, and Blaise told Hermione that he and Draco would be at Millie's if she needed anything. So if Blaise could get Draco and Millie to go to Hogsmead. Maybe..just Maybe...

Hermione woke up early the next morning so only Mrs.Weasly and Mr.Weasly were up. She took out a piece of parchment and took out a quill. and wrote

'_Blaise,_

_Bring Draco and Millie to Hogsmead tomorrow around noon, I saw last night and Ginny really doesn't know what to do. Or if what she did to Draco was right/ I don't know if Draco feels the same still but please try._

_Hermione'_

She quietly stood up and rolled the parchment up. She walked in to Rons room where Hedwig was and quickly tied the note to her leg. Just as she did and let Hedwig fly,Harry and Ron woke up.

"'Mione? Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked sleepily sitting up and putting on his glasses.

"Oh...Yes I sent my parents a letter and didn't want to wake anyone up by going downstairs so I used Hedwig. I hope that's alright." Hermione said nervously.

"Sure Hermione. It's fine." Harry said with a smile and Hermione walked out of the room so Harry and Ron could get dressed.

Blaise arrived a few minutes before Hermione's letter came. Draco and Millie were outside so he was able to read it alone. "That shouldn't be to hard...I hope. I'll go ask them now." Blaise said quietly to himself. He walked downstairs and already found Draco and Millie inside.

"Hey guys. Do you want to go with me to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Blaise asked

Draco and Millie looked at eachother then Blaise and nodded. "Sure. What time?" Draco asked

"uh...Noon." Blaise said and walked outside carrying the peice of parchment in his pocket,walked outside.

* * *

**A/N: Here are the pics of Cindy and Kara:**

**Cindy:http/i27. **


	9. I Need You

**Disclaimer: I own the song verses**

_When I'm away from you_

_My life is such a mess_

_Your the one who kept me from losing my head_

_I need you now before it's to late_

_I Need You- By Me(Midnightjg)_

**Friday Afternoon-Hogsmead**

Blaise,Draco,and Millie were walking to The Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers when Blaise caught sight of Hermione walking alone,which ment Ginny and Harry were somewhere,probably inside. They came to the front door and Blaise turned to them.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Blaise said and they went inside. Blaise walked over to Hermione.

"Hey." he said

"Hey, is Draco here?" she asked with a smile looking up at him.

"Yes,but Millie's here too. Where are Ginny and Harry?"

"Inside." Hermione said pointing.

"Well want to see if everythings okay?" Blaise asked.

* * *

Hermione nodded and they both walked in together shocked that Draco and Ginny hadn't killed eachother yet,but they kept giving eachother nervous glances. "Oh brother." Blaise murmured and walked ver to Draco while hermione walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny can we talk please?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione outside where Blaise and Draco soon followed.

"Now." Blaise said pointing to Ginny and Draco. "Draco what do you have to say to Ginny?"

Draco just looked at Ginny for a moment then spoke. "Listen Ginny. I really do love you,and I know it was wrong what I did,but i didn't realize then how much you really ment to me." Draco said and looked at the snow covered ground. Ginny was shocked,these words had just come out of Draco's mouth? There was a long silence when Hermione broke it.

"Ok now. Ginny what do you have to say?"

"Well...Draco you really hurt me at what you did and i hated you to death for it. I guess excepting Harry's date was jsut a way to get you off my mind." Ginny said looking at him for a moment and was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Ginny. Please don't go back to Potter..I mean Harry. He's won't appreciate you.." Draco said quietly. Ginny just shook her head a silent tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco..It's to late now." Ginny said,her voice cracked and she ran back inside.

* * *

Draco watched Ginny run back inside and turned, and started walking down the road when Blaise caught his shoulder and turned him around.

"Draco...sulking isn't going to help."

"I know Blaise..I just need to be alone. Tell Millie I'll see you both back home." Draco said and continued walking away. Hermione watched him with sad eyes. Why wouldn't Ginny just admit that she still loves Draco? Merlin she was so stubborn at times.

"Ginny still loves Draco,and she knows it,but she's also tearing Draco apart by turning him away." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know. There must be some- Wait! I've got it. After Christmas Break isn't there a masked ball?" Blaise asked

"Yeah,there is..why?"

"Maybe we can convince Ginny to dance with Draco one last time,or get them to dance with out realizing it."

"That's a good Idea I just don't know if Ginny's going to say yes..."

"let's hope she does." Blaise said, and they walked back inside to see Ginny crying in harry's arms and Millie looking confused.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and tapped her shoulder. "Ginny I want to ask you something...Come with me." Hermione said and walked Ginny over to a secluded corner.

* * *

"Ginny. If you do this last thing for me i promise I'll never bother you about Draco again. Just..please dance with him..just once at the Christmas Ball." Hermione said with a pleading look.

"Why?"

"Ginny! He still loves you and you know it! Please this might make him feel better,if you just atleast TALK to him!" hermione said irritably

"Oh..Fine,I'll do it. But only because your going to keep nagging me about it if I don't." Ginny said and they walked back to the table where Harry was sitting. BLaise and Millie had left. "'Mione...Ginny. Can one of you tell me what's going on?" he asked

"I guess we should tell him,after all I'm only doing this as a favor to you." Ginny said and Hermione nodded. They told Harry the whole story right up untill what just happened. Harry stood wide-eyed and turned angry when they said that Ginny kissed Malfoy,but other than that just plain shocked.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in their shared room talking.

"I tried Blaise,she won't take me back. Not after what I did." Draco said staring at the floor.

"No..Most likely not..but Hermione knows she still loves you." Blaise said laying on his bed.

After a moment Draco spoke. "You like hermione..Don't you." Draco asked with a slight smirk

"N..No...Why would I?" Blaise asked nervously

"Oh get real Blaise! Your around her alot,and you talk about or to her whenever you see her." Draco said as Blaise closed his eyes.

"Fine! I'll admit it. I do, but she alot nicer to people when they don't tease her about not being a pure blood or because she's a Muggle."

"Your right,and Ginny's alot nicer when Slytherins don't call her the Weaslette,or something like that."

"Well..Draco we'll find a way don't worry. Maybe you guys don't have to get together,maybe you could just be..friends."

"Well..That's better than nothing." Draco laughed and Blaise joined in.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ten will hold a little surprise,and what your thinking it is..is most likely wrong :) R&R**


	10. Gone

**A/N: I'll surprise you all Mwhaaaa! Sry got a little carried away lol

* * *

**

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Gone-By Kelly Clarkson_

**Hogwarts-The Day Before The Ball**

Ginny hated herself,she couldn't belive that she agreed to dance with Draco at the ball,this was so not right. Not after she'd just gotten over him,was set free for that brief moment. Right now Ginny was walking down the steps into the Gryfinndor Common Room. She was wearing a White Sweater and Black slacks. Ginny sat ona chair near the fire mentaly cursing herself for agreeing to Hermione's wish. "I hate her.." Ginny mumbled staring into the fire.

Meanwhile...

Hermione and Blaise were sitting in the library talking about how they would get Draco to notice Ginny and ask her to dance,even though she wouldn't look like herself.

"I don't think Draco will even go to the Ball." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well isn't he going with Millie?" Hermione asked curiously

"No,Millie broke up with him..for his sake though...or so she said. I don't think Millie could handle Draco being so mopey." Blaise said with a slight laugh.

"If I were Millie I don't think I could eathier." Hermione laughed quietly. There was a short silence when Blaise spoke again.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"Would..Would you go to the...Ball with me?" Blaise asked nervously hoping she would say know.

Hermione was silent when a small smile graced her lips. "Yes Blaise. I'll go to the ball with you." Hermione said and hugged him. Blaise hugged her back happy with himself that he'd asked her now rather then later. They broke away and began to work out a plan.

* * *

Draco was sitting at his desk in his Head Boy room. "I have to do this." He whispered and took out a peice of parchment. He wrote a quick note to Ginny on it(A/N I will tell you what it says when Ginny finds it) and took out his wand. Mumbling something the note disappeared to Ginny's bed. "Hope she finds it." Draco said and walked out of the room.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Ginny and the trio had just returned from lunch,Ginny headed upstairs to her room to get some parchment for her Transfiguration assignment when she found the note and read it aloud.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_This is something I have to do. I won't tell you where I'm going but I can't stand the fact of you in Potters arms while I watch from the sidelines. Just know that I love you Ginny and always will._

_Love,_

_Draco"_

"Merlin what have I done!" Ginny whispered and hurried down the steps carrying the note. "Harry! Where's Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she ran down the steps.

"In the library,what's the rush.?" Harry asked curiously.

"Note..Draco..I'll explain later." Ginny said breathless and hurried off to the library

* * *

Hermione and Blaise were talking and pointing at different places on a peice of parchment when Ginny ran over to them. 

"Woah! What's wrong Gin.?" Blaise asked seeing the parchment.

"D..Draco's gone!" She said sitting down and handing him and Hermione the note.

"Blaise you didn't tell him?" Hemrione asked

"Well I didn't want to hurt him more if Ginny said no. We have to find him..."

"Where could he be though? The only places I can think of are Hogsmead or Malfoy Manor." Ginny said and she and Hermione both looked at Blaise.

"Malfoy Manor..I'd highly doubt he'd go there. Especially when his father is still alive. He's been staying with my family over the summers." Blaise said.

Ginny looked shocked and stood up. "I..need some air. We search Hogmead tonight." Ginny said and they others nodded and she left out side to the lake.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was walking to The Three Broomsticks, I wore a black cloak that hid my face,keeping a close eye out for anyone that might be looking for me. I slipped inside the Three Broomsticks. Walking up to the counter I ordered a butterbeer and sat at a secluded table,thinking of Ginny and how she was probably happy I was gone. Though I hadn't totally convince myself about that yet.

My eyes widened when I looked up at the door because the room got suddenly quiet. Strolling up to the counter the Lucius Malfoy with that smirk on his face,that said he was planning something. I hid in the shadows best I could,making sure Lucius wouldn't see me. What the heck was he doing out of Askaban...broke out none the less. Though after about ten minutes,after finishing his drink he left,glancing in my direction but continued walking out the door. I let out a sigh of relief as I finished my butterbeer and just sat there, as the room grew loud again.

I hoped he wasn't planning to to attack the school with everyone there. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I knew something happened to Ginny, Millie, Blaise, even Hermione! I stood up and walked out the door watching..making sure he wasn't anywhere nearby.

**That Night**

I had spent my day strolling around Hogsmead, looking around in the shops. Now I was laying on a small mat I had bought and laid on the ground in an abandoned alley. Never in a Million years would I have thought I'd be sleeping like this. Then again..I'd never thought I'd fall in love with the youngest Weasly eathier. My life was just turned upside down so quickly. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione were walking down the road to Hogsmead. Since they couldn't apparate on the grounds. "We're almost there." Blaise announced breaking the long silence they had been walking in. 

"I just hope he's ok." Ginny said nervously as they approached Hogsmead. It looked very creepy at night even though street Lamps light the way. Hogsmead was usually bustling with people. Standing in the middle of the road they spoke in low voices,hoping not to arrouse any of the very few wizards that were asleep.

"Ok..Hermione you search all the alley's on the left. Ginny you on the right,and I'll search up to the end of the road. We'll meet back here in 30 minutes." Blaise said. Hermione and Ginny nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

Draco who hadn't quiet fallen asleep yet heard quiet footsteps approaching._ Please don't be Lucius!_ He thought,even though he was hidden in the shadows,he would be able to see who ever it was in the moonlight. Then he heard someone quietly calling his name.

"Draco! Draco!" The voice quietly yelled. Was that? No..it couldn't be Ginny. Why would she bother to look for him? Well sure enough it was Ginny he saw in the Moonlight. She turned around after a few minutes not finding him and began walking away when she heard a rustling then foot steps behind her. Ginny's body tensed,not knowing who it was,and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning around she could vaguely make out Draco's face. Without thinking she hugged him.

"I'm glad your ok Draco. I thought you were gone for good!" Ginny said looking up at him. Draco just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd care,you acted as if you could careless what I did." Draco said.

"I know..but I can never stop loving you Draco. Oh and...I'll save a dance for you." Ginny said giggling slightly at his confused face. "Blaise didn't tell you I agreed to dance with you once at the Ball. I wish it could be more to tell you the truth,but I agreed to go with Harry. Who doesn't even like the fact I'm dancing with you once." Ginny said with a laugh, Draco joined in but they both stopped after a minute hearing the voices of Blaise and Hermione.

Ginny and Draco walked to the end of the alley. "Stay here in the shadows. I'll call you." Ginny said walking out to the others.

* * *

"So you didn't find anything?" Ginny asked them both. 

"Nope." Hermione said

"Me eathier. But neathier did you." Blaise said

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. Draco come out." Ginny called. Hermione and Blaise got wide-eyed as Draco stepped out of the shadows and walk over to them.

"Draco!" Blaise said with a grin. "Good to see you."

Draco laughed."It's good to be back...We should get going though."

They all agreed and started the five minute walk back to Hogwarts. Halfway there though Ginny practically fell asleep so Draco carried her the rest of the way,up untill they had to part. Hermione took Ginny and waved to them as they walked up the stairs to the Gryfinndor common room. Inside looking at the clock it was 1 AM. Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and laid Ginny down in her bed, using her wand to changed Ginny into her PJ's so it wouldn't look as if she had gone out.

Hermione walked to the 7th year girls dormitory and as she changed into her PJ's fell asleep as soon she hit the bed. They four slept peacefully that night, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I decided that the Ball will be in the next chapter. R&R :)**


	11. I've Finally Found Someone

**A/N: I'm not putting a verse at the top like usual. I'm going to put an entire song in the chapter,while they're at the ball.

* * *

**

Sitting in the Potions room,as usual not paying attention Ginny couldn't stop thinking about tonight. She was going with Harry but that's not what she was excited about, Ginny was excited about having that one dance with Draco. If only it was more than once...

"Begin!" Snape shouted bringing her out of her thoughts. Ginny quickly glanced up at the board and began making the potion. To Snapes surprise and Ginny's delight the potion didn't blow up in her face this time. To everyones...especialy Ginny's astonishment Snape awarded her an S for satisfactory. Which happened to be the higest score she'd ever gotten this year in Potions. Class was dismissed and Ginny quickly packed up her things and headed for the library alot happier.

Since it was her free period Ginny decided to get a head start on her Potions essay,so she was surprised when Draco was sitting at a table...waiting for her it seemed like. "This isn't his free period.." Ginny whispered curiously to herself walking over and sitting across from him.

"Hey Draco.'

"Hey."

"Why aren't you in class? This isn't your free period."

"The teacher decided to give me detention during class since the Ball was tonight. So I'm spending detetion here." Draco said with a smile. Ginny laughed quietly.

"I can't wait till tonight..everyones reaction." Ginny said

"Yeah...Especialy Ron's since he doesn't know." Smirking at Ginny's surprised face

"Wow! I never knew you were capable of calling my brother by his first name!" Ginny said sarcasticly.

"Neathier was I. So you look happier than usual..why?" Draco asked curiously

"The potion didn't blow up in my face so Snape gave me an S."

"Well it should deserve an O you learned from the best."

"He didn't want to act to friendly I think."

* * *

Ron gave Hermione a curious look in Transfiguration. She and Blaise kept glancing at eachother. Ron was still dating Lavender even after two weeks,but Hermione didn't seem to care anymore. When Ron asked if Harry knew who Hermione was going to the ball with he didn't know. Ginny wouldn't tell him,saying he didn't deserve to know,and Hermione wouldn't tell him eathier. 

"Ron..is there a problem?" Hermione asked staring at him curiously.

"Oh..uh nothing. I just think it's weird you and Zabini keep glancing at eachother." Ron said going back to trying to transfigure his pillow into a rat.

Hermione just shook her head deciding since she'd already turned the pillow into a rat and back into a pillow,she flicked her wand and it turned into a cat. Professer Mcgonall walked over to her surprised.

"Ms. Granger your supposed to turn the pillow into a rat not a cat."

"I already did..twice. I just wanted to see what else I could change it in to." Hermione said flatly.

Mcgonall just walked away without another word over to Neville who still hadn't been able to transfigure his pillow.

* * *

**That night-Going To The Ball**

Ginny and Hermione finished getting dressed and faced eachother with smiles. "This is it." Hermione annouced. Ginny nodded and opened the door. "Better not keep them waiting." she said and they both walked down the stairs.

Ron and Harry looked up at them with awe. "Wow..'Mione you look great!" Ron said

"Thankyou...I'd better get down there to meet my date." Hermione said walking towards the porthole

"Wait! Your not going with a Gryfinndor?" Ron asked surprised

"No,I'm going with a Slytherin." Hermione said with a slight smirk as Ron watched her wide-eyed when she left. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginny you look fantastic too." Harry said with a smile. Ginny thanked him and turned to Ron.

"Want to come down with us?"

"No I'm waiting for Lavender."

"Ok then..See you there." Ginny called as she and Harry walked out the porthole.

* * *

Walking the entrance of the Great Hall Ginny and Harry slide their masks on. They hadn't done anything to themselves except change the color of their hair. Ginny's was now dark brown and up in a bun. Harry's was a sandy blonde color. Ginny scanned the room though it was hard to do with her blue and glod mask she was wearing. Why did this have to be a _Masked_ Ball? She couldn't find Draco,but she knew which type of mask Hermione was wearing so if she could just find her... 

Hermione though spotted her first, coming up to her she smiled and pulled her aside. "One moment Harry I'll give her back." she said to him and then turned to Ginny.

"Draco's hair is...black,same style,mask is a green dragon,He's over there." Hermione said pointing to a guy standing against a wall looking at all the people dancing.

"Ok..I'll go talk to him." Ginny said with a smile and walked over to Draco.

"Hello stranger." She said

"Hey." Draco said knowing at once it was Ginny,for the simple reason she'd never masked her voice.

"I'll tell Harry you and I dance on the last song. I want everyone to be surprised."

"Ok,but you'd better be quick I think he's about to ask Millie to dance." Draco said pointing over to the disguised Harry.

Ginny turned around just in time to see him lead Millie to the dance floor. "How do you know that's Millie?"

"Because we came here as friends since she wasn't going with anyone eathier."

Ginny just nodded her head and a moment of silence streached,when Draco spoke as a slow song started.

"May I have this dance Miss?" he asked holding out his hand

Ginny smiled and placed her hand in his. "Yes you may."

* * *

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as she placed her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music, while unknown to them a circle had formed around them. 

"I never want this to end." Ginny whispered softly

"Neathier do I."

"It seems unusually quiet." Ginny whispered suddenly

"You right,let's have a look around shall we."

Ginny and Draco looked over eachothers shoulders and smiled. "He have an audience" Draco said

Ginny giggled slightly. "That and an angry Ron and jelous Harry."

"Why is Ron mad? He doesn't even know it's me."

"He hates me with any guy except Harry!"

Draco laughed slightly as the song ended,they didn't break apart though they just stood there. "Well...I guess this is goodbye till midnight." Ginny said with a sad sigh.

"I guess so..You'd better go Gin..Ron looks like he's about to blow a fuse." Ginny turned around to see Draco was indeed right.

"Yeah,so Goodbye Mystery Man." Ginny said with a sly smile and walked over to Ron,who imediatly started yelling in a quiet whisper and she began to yell quietly back.

* * *

**The Last Dance**

Most kids had gone up to bed,but half the kids were still down in the Great Hall dancing. Ginny and Harry talked about her dancing that last dance with Draco which he actually didn't mind at all because he wanted to dance with the girl(a.k.a Millie) he'd danced with before. She quickly found Draco,talking to Blaise and Hermione and walked over to them.

"The last song is starting." Ginny said. They all looked surprised that the time had gone so fast but nodded and with smiles all left to the dance floor. The music started and Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco for the second time that night,which felt like it was still the first time. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly moved to the music when the song started:

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin _

_This time it's different, dah dah dah dah  
It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away _

Ginny and Draco looked into eachothers eyes and smiled.It was all true what the song had said so far

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh _

_Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, sure it looks fine  
I love what you wear, isn't it the time?  
You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life _

_(I've finally found someone-By Barbra Sriieand(sp?) and Brain Adams)_

A small group had formed around them watching and clapping but Ginny and Draco didn't pay any attention. They were lost in their own little world, all their friends could see that,even some people they didn't know.

_Whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone _

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh _

The song ended and the charms wore off,Ginny and Draco removed their masks looking around at all the people who were gasping,whispering,or just staring. Draco pulled Ginny into a long passionate kiss. Harry and Ron both thought Ginny would pull away but she didn't. Ginny deepended the kiss. They broke away after a minute breathless. Everyone clapped and cheered,except Harry and Ron of course and Ginny and Draco smiled at them all.

* * *

It was after hours but Draco and Ginny had stayed out,still dressed in their ball clothes. "I can't belive how much we've been through this year." Ginny said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah but I learned something from it all." Draco said looking down at her

"What?"

"True love. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. Nothing could change that."

Draco kissed Ginny gentley and she smiled. "I guess dreams really do come true.." she whispered

* * *

**A/N: It's over! So sad,but am working on another fan fic. It will be up shortly. Unless enough people want and epilouge,this will be the last chapter! R&R :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed andencouraged me to keep writing the fanfic!**


	12. Epilouge:2 months Later

**A/N: Here's an epilouge lol. People wanted one so i'm going to write one :)

* * *

**

**Two Months Later**

It was the last week of school and everyone was excited,making plans for the summer. Millie, Harry,Hermione,Ron,Lavender,Blaise,and Draco,and Ginny had all become good friends,even though it took Ron slightly longer to get used to the idea of Ginny and Draco going out. They were all about to leave the Library when it happened...

A smile spread across Ginny's face,this was the day they had all been waiting for,and Hermione never knew about untill this very moment. They all turned and watched as Blaise took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Hermiones eyes were filled with excitment and surprise.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been going out very long,but I love you. I know I do. So Hermione Jane Granger...Will you marry me?" Blaise said placing the ring on Hermiones finger. She was silent a moment and smilied and hugged him tight.

"Yes Blaise. Yes I will!" she said excited trying not to scream it out loud,since after all it was the library. Everyone clapped and Ginny hugged Hermione

"I'm so happy for you! I..ok we all knew this day would come soon." She said with a smile

Hermione laughed. "I'm just so surprised and excited! It's amazing how these things happen." she said. The librarian gave them a glare but smiled,because she knew why they were so loud.

* * *

After awhile everyone was outside where they could talk in normal voices. Millie and Harry next to Ron and Lavender, and Ginny and Draco next to Hermione and Blaise. They were talking about the summer time,what they were all going to do besides plan a wedding.

"Hmm..Well mum would love to have everyone over for for a few weeks this summer. She also loves planning weddings so Hermione I'd just watch out." Ginny said with a smile.

"Don't we all know that. She practically planned Bill and Fluer's wedding herself. Thankfully me,you and Fluer all talked to her about it." Hermione to to Ginny.

Draco smiled slightly. "I don't know how anyone could convince that woman to stop anything. The more I've gotten to know her the more I realize once she sets her mind to something she sticks with it." Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Mum has always been like that..." Ron said as more of a thought than a reply.

They were all silent for a moment and burst out laughing for no real reason at all. It was times like these ones that Ginny loved so much,and times like these that had brought all her friends together.

* * *

Everyone had gone back inside after awhile,everyone except Draco and Ginny.

"Ginny..I have something to tell you." Draco said in the moment of silence

"What?" she asked curiously

"Well this summer I'll be trainning with Snape to become the new Potions Teacher."

"That's great Draco!"

"I know it is..but Teacher x Student relationships aren't allowed at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked up at him as if just remembering that. "Well..Mcgonall I can tell loves that all of us are getting along. maybe she'll work out something..."

"Well she probably will.I still haven't told Snape if I'd do the job yet or not,I wanted to talk to you first."

"I know, but that's no reason you shouldn't turn the job down. Your great at Potions and you know it. We'll survive next year somehow." Ginny said with a smile and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back and gave her a gentel kiss.

"We'd better go back inside. It's almost curfew." Draco said as they stood up. Ginny just smiled at him and they walked back inside the castle,wondering about how next year would turn out. And to think. None of this would've happened if Ginny hadn't left her diary outside that fateful night,and Draco hadn't read that scentence and a half. It's funny how from the simplest things the best things begin.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short lol,and I also know I used the last line of the first verse as my last few words from the song I Finally Found Someone. 


End file.
